1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a laser encoding apparatus, more particularly to a roller laser encoding apparatus with a corresponding decoding method to decode a barcode printed on a curved surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
The continuously development of the laser encoding technology brings a convenience for human's life. However, the existing laser encoding technology has several drawbacks and needs to be improved to enhance the practical use thereof.
Generally, a conventional laser barcode is printed on a flat surface, such as a paper, wherein the conventional laser decoding apparatus, i.e. the decoder, such as a camera or a laser scanner, reads the barcode on the flat surface in order to decode the value of the barcode. The major drawback of the barcode encoding device is that the regular laser barcode are unable to print on a curved surface and a revolving surface. Even if the laser barcode is printed on the curved surface or the revolving surface, the decoder is unable to read and decode the barcode. Since the curved surface or the revolving surface is not a planar surface, the conventional laser decoding apparatus is unable to capture the entire picture of the laser barcode or scan the entire laser barcode in a three dimensional manner. In other words, the value from the laser barcode cannot be obtained.